parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mushroom Kingdoms and Mario Karts (Cars)
Cast *Lightning McQueen - Super Mario w/Super Luigi (Mario and Super Mario Bros Games) *Sally Carrera - Princess Peac w/Princess Daisy (Mario and Super Mario Bros Games) *Mater - Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic) *Rusty and Dusty Rust-Eze - Pedro and Nico (Rio) *Mack - Knuckles (Sonic Boom) *Chick Hicks - Bowser (Super Mario) *Strip The King Wheaters - Shrek *Lynda Wheaters - Fiona (Shrek) *Tex Dinoco - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) *Red - Lenny (Shark Tale) *Sheriff - Alex (Madagascar) *Doc Hudson - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Luigi and Guido - Remy and Emile (Ratatouille) *Sarge - Stoick The Vast (How Train To Dragon) *Filmore - Rodney Cooperbottom (Robots) *Ramone - Manny (Ice Age) *Flo - Ellie (Ice Age) *Lizzie - The Queen (A Bug's Life) *Van and Minny - Gene and Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) *Mia and Tia - Joy and Sadness (Inside Out) *Fred - Larrry (The Wild) *Stanley - Mr. Soil (A Bug's Life) *Boost - Mr. Tinkles (Cats and Dogs) *DJ - Calico (Cats and Dogs) *Wingo - Auto (WALL-E) *Snot Rod - Duke Weaselton (Zootopia) *Tractors - Boovs (Home) *Frank - Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) Other Cast : *Bob Cutlass - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) *Darrell Cartrip - Mike (Monsters Inc.) *Antenna Ball Seller Car - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Lightning McQueen Pit Crew - Flik, Heimlich and Slim (A Bug's Life) *Kori Turbowitz - Sam Sparks (Cloudy With Chance of Meatballs) *Lightyear Blimp - Runt of The Litter (Chicken Little) *Harv - RJ (Over the Hedge) *Car Reporter 1 - Buster Moon (Sing) Scenes *1 - Dinoco 400 *2 - Victory Lane *3 - Rust-Eze *4 - "Life is a Highway" *5 - Sonic's Lost *6 - Into Town *7 - Where's Super Mario and Luigi? *8 - The Cell/Super Mario and Luigi's Trial *9 - Bessie/Lost Customers *10 - Shifu's Challenge *11 - A New Road *12 - 'Turn Right to Go Left' *13 - Back to Work *14 - Boov Tipping *15 - Backwards Jogging/Goodnight *16 - Shifu's Piston Cups *17 - Breakfast at Ellie's *18 - Walk with Peach and Daisy *19 - Wheel Well/"Our Town" *20 - Stampede *21 - Shifu's Race *22 - 'He's Gone?' *23 - A New Customer/Crusin' *24 - Super Mario and Luigi 's Found *25 - California Race (Part 1) *26 - California Race (Part 2) *27 - Back on the Map *28 - End Credits Gallery Mario and Luigi.jpg|Super Mario W/Super Luigi as Lightning McQueen 335px-NSMBWiiPeach.png|Princess Peach 200px-Daisy MP10.png|w/Princess Daisy as Sally Carrera Sonic in Sonic Lost World (2010).jpeg|Sonic as Mater Nico pedro in rio 2-2880x1800.jpg|Pedro and Nico as Rusty and Dusty Rust-Eze Knuckles the Echidna in Sonic X.jpg|Knuckles as Mack Bowser in Super Mario Sunshine (2002).jpeg|Bowser as Chick Hicks Shrek in Shrek.jpg|Shrek as Strip The King Wheathers Princess Fiona in Shrek 2.jpg|Fiona as Lynda Wheathers Dracula in Hotel Transylvania.jpg|Dracula as Tex Dinoco Lenny-shark-tale-5.23.jpg|Lenny as Red Alex in Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted.jpeg|Alex as Sheriff Category:J.B. Eagle and Kevin Snipe Rockz Category:Cars Spoof Movies Category:Cars Spoof Category:Cars 2 Movies Spoofs Category:Cars 3 Movies Spoofs